The invention relates to a phone with a user interface including a keypad comprising keys for call handling.
The phones sold by the applicants as model Nokia 2110 and Nokia 8110 are exponents of the presently dominating user interface style based on two call handling keys. One of the keys is dedicated to call establishment, that is e.g. establishing a call based on a phone number displayed in the display, and answering an incoming call. The other key is dedicated to termination of an ongoing call and to rejection of an incoming call. This has been a standard for several years. However, the users ask for a more well-arranged and more manageable keypad.